Tentaciones, Traiciones y Secretos
by Wiwiiii
Summary: Todos tienen algo que esconder, todos tienen tentaciones prohibidas y todos son culpables de traición. (DracoxGinny) (HermionexPansy)


Este relato me lo pidió mi amiga Laura, así que va dedicado especialmente para ella. Porque es tan inteligente como Hermione Granger (pero no tan puntual). Porque es igual de etérea que Luna Lovegood y de despistada también. Porque tiene el valor y la lealtad de una Gryffindor, en las buenas y en las malas. Porque es una buena amiga. Gracias y disfrútalo.

Al resto de lectores, espero que también os guste. Gracias de antemano por los reviews. Hasta pronto.

* * *

"El hombre es incapaz de elegir, y siempre cede ante la tentación más fuerte." – André Gide.

Hermione Granger iba recorriendo el castillo a una marcha lenta, acompasada, moviendo la varita de vid entre los dedos. A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, por dentro la castaña no podía dejar de repetirse que lo que habían visto sus ojos color miel era mentira. Que le habían engañado sus orbes, que fue una simple ilusión. Una broma de mal gusto. Muy mal gusto.

Río al aire de la noche, desquiciada. Seguramente si alguien se hubiese cruzado en su camino hasta la sala de Gryffindor la hubiera comparado con Luna Lovegood. Medio loca, medio cuerda. Porque tan ensimismada iba que pasó de largo una pareja de Ravenclaw que se comía a besos.

Entró a través de la señora Gorda, que la miró confusa por su actitud. Se sentó como una autómata en su sillón preferido, cerca de la chimenea. Ignoró involuntariamente la presencia de Harry, que estaba en el sofá más cercano a la castaña.

-Hermione.- la llamó con voz adormilada pero con dulzura.

La chica le miró y algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Vio a su amigo moreno de ojos verdes, y contempló los cambios que se habían producido en él por el tiempo. Aún tenía una mirada brillante y algo soñadora, pero los rasgos de su cara se habían marcado más, como su mandíbula. Una barba descuidada de un par de días le hacía parecer algo mayor de lo que era. Había cogido musculatura, aunque seguía siendo esbelto. Ya no tenía frente a ella al niño que luchó contra un troll para salvarla, ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho. Además su actitud había variado favorablemente, ahora tomaba él sus propias decisiones con valentía, sin esperar que le dijeran los demás lo que debía hacer o quien ser.

-Harry…- dijo con un hilo de voz y con lágrimas en sus ojos, y se marchó subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su dormitorio de premio anual. Dejando solo a un perplejo Harry.

Lloró encima de su cama, sintiéndose traidora. Con la estela de la culpa recorriéndole el cuerpo entero y la incertidumbre del futuro. Un dilema entre el corazón y la razón, que no obtuvo ningún resultado aquella noche.

Al día siguiente se levantó con pesar y mientras se dirigía con un debate interno que la estaba matando se chocó de bruces con la mismísima Pansy Parkinson. Imponente delante de ella, la miraba con sus esmeraldas llenas de desprecio, con su pose altanera y arrogante.

-Mira por dónde vas Granger.- dijo la morena.

-Perdón.- la castaña respondió cabizbaja e intentó pasar por su lado, pero una mano la agarró con fuerza.

-Sé lo que viste ayer.- susurró cerca del oído de la castaña.- No puedes decirle nada a Potter.

-Soy su amiga.- Hermione clavó sus ojos en los de su contraria.- Tengo que decírselo, sino sería igual de culpable que si lo hubiera hecho yo.

-No te metas donde no te llaman Granger, es algo de ellos. Da igual lo que hagas ahora mismo, estás en medio de los dos. Te aconsejo que actúes como si no supieras nada.- Le dejó una imperceptible caricia en el brazo que aún sostenía.- Sé que tu nunca lo harías, leona.

Se fue de la misma forma en la que había aparecido, por una esquina, tan silenciosa como una sombra. Ese encuentro no hizo más que incrementar sus dudas. Pasó toda la mañana en su mundo, disimulando fatal una buena actitud con Harry y recibiendo miradas de advertencias de la Slytherin.

Se dirigió a su habitación, dando las gracias por no tener clase a la tarde mentalmente, escabulléndose de sus amigos. Se observó en el espejo el gran escudo de Gryffindor que lucía muy orgullosamente, pero que en esos momentos no estaba segura de merecer. Se tumbó encima de sus sábanas granates y sin poder evitarlo rememoró la guardia de ayer.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Todo empezó cuando al bajar del cuarto al tercer piso, vio un pelo rojizo ondeando libremente al aire, perdiéndose por el pasillo siguiente. Aceleró intentando darle caza aunque sin éxito. Casi cuando se iba a dar por vencida y pensando que podía ser Peeves gastándole alguna broma, los encontró. A dos amantes, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, boca a boca. Él, rubio, más alto y de piel blanca. Ella, pelirroja, más menuda y llena de pecas. Retrocedió, apoyando la espalda contra el frío muro de piedra. No podía ser. Se volvió a asomar atónita y confirmó lo mismo que había visto la anterior vez. Draco Malfoy, que después de la guerra se había vuelto más amable y más despreocupado, estaba rodeando con sus brazos un cuerpo de mujer, aprisionándolo entre el suyo y la pared. Y Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron, la novia de Harry y su mejor amiga, enredaba una de sus manos en el pelo platino y con la otra arañaba la tela la túnica del chico Slytherin. Y sus bocas tan unidas, moviéndose frenéticamente encima de los labios ajenos, parecían hechizados.

Algunos gemidos se escapaban de la Gryffindor cuando Draco empezó a acariciar sus pechos por encima de la camisa. Entre confusa y horrorizada volvió a su interior posición. Para su desgracia, su peor enemiga hacía aparición al final del camino. Con paso decidido, haciendo resonar sus tacones y con una mirada fiera se iba acercando cada vez más a la castaña.

-Granger.- dijo con voz indecentemente sensual.- Esta es mi parte del castillo, creo que te lo dejé bien claro la primera semana de curso.

-Yo…yo…yo me ha parecido ver a alguien, pero no hay nadie.- contestó dudosa, intentando sonreírle aunque lo único que consiguió fue dedicarle una mueca.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Sí.- contestó segura, pero agarró a la Slytherin de la cintura cuando intentó mirar y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que gritar para que Ginny pudiera escabullirse allí.- ¡Parkinson te he dicho que no hay nadie!

La morena fijó sus ojos verdes con intensidad en los de la Gryffindor, le posó su mano derecha en el hombro, se inclinó hacia su izquierda y al hacerlo restregó su pecho con el de ella, para asomar la cabeza por la esquina. Expuso su cuello cerca de la boca de Hermione, a tan sólo un suspiro de distancia y el caro perfume llegó con nitidez a la castaña, que cerrando los ojos y sin poder evitarlo acarició con la punta de la nariz la nívea piel. Los gritos que esperaba Hermione ver salir de los labios rojos de Pansy Parkinson nunca llegaron, sólo un gesto interrogativo por lo que acababa de pasar. Resopló, sabiendo que había cruzado los límites y que Ginny los había borrado indudablemente.

-Ya termino yo la guardia. – dijo Pansy antes de desaparecer por la misma puerta por la que lo habían hecho los amantes.

* * *

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Mientras en otra parte del castillo, dos Slytherin debatían sentados en dos sillones de un verde intenso.

-Te dije que tuvierais cuidado.- reprochó Pansy a Draco.- Y como siempre ni caso.

-Si San Potter no ha montado en cólera ya, Granger no va a abrir la boca.- contestó arrogante.- No entiendo como siendo tan cobarde la pusieron en Gryffindor.

-Deberías de estar agradecido Draco.- le dijo Pansy con cansancio.- Te está ahorrando muchos problemas.

-No le tengo miedo a Potter. Si me reta le ganaré en duelo, tenlo por seguro.-dijo el rubio con rabia.

-No lo entiendes.- resopló la morena.- No es por él por quién te tienes que preocupar, es por ella. ¿Y si al verse descubierta se arrepiente y quiere estar con Potter?

Pansy chasqueó la lengua cuando Draco cambiaba su expresión porque su amiga había dado en el clavo.

-Eso no pasará.- contestó seguro.- Granger no dirá nada.

-¿Por qué estás tan convencido?- preguntó curiosa Pansy.

-Porque Granger también tendrá un secreto que no querrá que nadie sepa.- sonrío como en los viejos tiempos, enseñando los dientes despiadadamente.

ESA MISMA NOCHE

-Granger.- llamó Pansy al ver a la castaña nada más salir por el retrato de La Dama Gorda.- Me han pasado un chivatazo que en la Torre de Astronomía van a dar una fiesta.

-¿Y tú sola no te bastas para echar a un par de alumnos?- la interrogó entrecerrando los ojos.

-No quiero que se me escape ninguno, venga vamos es el último curso que tenemos para aterrorizar a los pequeños.- rió la Slytherin.

La castaña reprobó la actitud de la morena, pero aún así la siguió hasta la torre más alta del castillo. Nada más abrir la puerta y ver la estancia desierta, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que era una trampa. Antes de que pudiera siquiera sacar la varita de su túnica, Pansy la agarró de ambos brazos y la empotró contra la pared.

-Escúchame, no quiero hacerte daño.- le dijo susurrando en el oído.- No hagas esto más difícil de lo que es. No grites y quédate quieta. Te prometo que no te haré daño, te doy mi palabra.

Quitó la mano de su boca y el aliento de la Gryffindor golpeó la palma. Le apartó con cuidado el pelo de esa parte del cuello, acariciando la suave piel. Serpentearon sus manos hasta la cintura, tocando todo lo que podía a su paso. Hermione no se resistía y respiraba rápidamente. La giró con suavidad, aún empujándola contra la piedra. Se acercó hasta posar su cuerpo contra el de la Gryffindor, quedando a escasos centímetros sus labios.

-Tranquila.- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Déjame ir.- suplicó a los ojos esmeraldas.

-Perdóname.- susurró antes de chocar sus labios rojos con los contrarios.

Al principio simplemente los dejó encima de los de Hermione, pero al ver que la castaña no se resistía, empezó a moverlos lentamente. A incitar a la Gryffindor, capturando su labio inferior entre los suyos, mordiéndolo sutilmente antes de dejarlo escapar. Hermione seguía sin emitir ninguna respuesta, sólo expectante ante los movimientos de la Slytherin. Una mezcla entre dulzura y posesividad. A cada roce, Pansy se sumergía en un bucle de pasión y rabia. Pasión porque los labios de Hermione le sabían a gloria y rabia porque no conseguía que siguiesen su compás. Cuando enredó sus dedos entre el cabello castaño y arañó el brazo hasta entrelazar su mano con la de la Gryffindor, fue cuando al fin respondió. Arremetiendo furiosa, intentando borrar el pintalabios carmesí a base de lamidas. Tirando de la nuca de la Slytherin intentando acercarla un poco más a sí misma, colando su lengua entre los dientes de Pansy. Una lucha sin igual, dos lenguas enredándose en un baile imaginario, lamiéndose entre sí.

Sólo el sonido de alguien llamando a la castaña, con un claro tono de decepción y de sorpresa, hizo que las dos chicas se separaran. Allí estaba en la puerta, Ginny con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos mirándola acusatoriamente. Una situación bastante irónica. Pero detrás de la melena de fuego de su amiga, el rey de las serpientes le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona. Draco retrocedió cuando la pequeña Weasley se giró para marcharse, dando un portazo tras de sí.

-¡Eres una vil serpiente!- estalló Hermione contra Pansy, empujándola hacia atrás.- ¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¡Es lo más rastrero que me han hecho nunca! ¡Te odio!

-Hermione, espera…- no pudo continuar con la frase porque la castaña le había pegado tan fuerte que había dejado marca en su mejilla.

La vio irse, tan deprisa que parecía un borrón.

* * *

MÁS TARDE EN LA SALA SLYTHERIN

-¡Se acabó! ¡No pienso encubrirte más Malfoy! ¡Estoy harta de que siempre pienses en ti mismo!- estalló Pansy contra el rubio en la sala común de Slytherin.

-¡La que accediste al plan fuiste tú!- le respondió Draco repeinándose.- Además no sé porque te pones así, es sólo Granger, la sangre sucia de siempre.

-¿Sólo la sangre sucia de siempre?- repitió Pansy irónicamente.- Sólo es la mejor amiga de tu amante y la bruja más lista de la historia de Hogwarts, y tú sigues juzgándola por su sangre. Eres patético.

-¡Más patética eres tú que te has enamorado de ella!- le respondió venenosamente.- ¡Al menos Ginny es de buena familia!

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Eso ya no importa! Nunca importó…- terminó la frase más para sí que para Draco.

-¡Haz lo que quieras Pansy, pero los dos sabemos que no te conviene tenerme como enemigo!- amenazó el rubio.

El grito del Slytherin se perdió entre el camino a las habitaciones, resonando con eco hasta que la morena atravesó el campo de insonorización que había conjurado Draco. Pero la morena no se iba a quedar quieta y mucho menos después de la advertencia del chico. El sabor de la amargura del bofetón de Hermione y el sabor de la dulce venganza empalagaban su paladar. Casualidades de la vida, la noche siguiente tenía guardia otra vez junto a la castaña y sabía a ciencia cierta el nuevo escondite de los dos amantes. Sin pensarlo un momento, escribió un par de frases en un trozo de pergamino, y junto a él envió un poco de poción multijugos de su reserva y un par de pelos morenos.

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, DE NOCHE

Hermione siempre salía media hora antes de medianoche, que era cuando debía de empezar la guardia, para avisar a los más trasnochadores de que fueran a su sala común. En ello estaba cuando escuchó ruido en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona y fue a investigar. Ahí estaba el ser más repulsivo del planeta, Pansy Parkinson.

-Hermione.- dijo Pansy con una voz extrañamente grave y en claro tono de sorpresa.

Se fue a ir cuando la castaña, la agarró del brazo.

-Tú no eres Pansy Parkinson.- la apuntó directamente al corazón con la varita.

-Hermione, soy yo Harry.- dijo la morena levantando las manos en señal de rendición.- Mira.

Se apartó lo justo la túnica del cuerpo para enseñar el bolsillo interior, del que salía el Mapa de los Merodeadores. Se lo entregó a Hermione y ésta buscó rápidamente aquel cuarto de baño, en donde efectivamente aparecían su nombre y el de Harry Potter.

-¿Pero se puede saber por qué estás así?- interrogó Hermione mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Ayer recibí esto.- mostró un papel en el que se leía "Ginny te engaña. Mañana a las 00:30 en la casa de los gritos, compruébalo por ti mismo. No aparezcas antes de esa hora, ellos estarán allí desde las 00:00".- No sabía de quién podía ser hasta que tomé la poción multijugos, también cortesía de Parkinson.

-Harry, esto me huele muy mal.- dijo Hermione rememorando lo ocurrido el día anterior y siendo precavida ahorrándole un dolor innecesario a su amigo si llegase a ser verdad.- Déjame el mapa e iré yo primero. Te dejaré uno de los galeones embrujados y te enviaré un mensaje si es seguro. No rechistes.

-Está bien.- dijo Harry desganado.- Por cierto, ¿cómo has sabido que no era Parkinson?

-En su túnica lleva sus iniciales bordadas en hilo de plata y además tus zapatos…- ambos se fijaron en el desgastado y varonil calzado.- Más te vale que utilices la capa para que nadie te vea.

Conjuró un Accio y dos galeones de oro falso entraron volando por la ventana rota del cuarto de baño. Mientras los cogía al vuelo, no pudo evitar pensar en Ginny y en todo lo que le iba a decir. Porque la pelirroja se escondía de ella desde que los vio. Por un momento sintió rabia al verse involucrada de esa forma. Se despidió de su amigo con un beso en la mejilla y con la promesa del chico de que esperaría su mensaje encriptado. Mensaje que nunca llegaría.

Fue veloz hasta el Sauce Boxeador y entró con cautela en la vieja cabaña, que parecía estar igual que en su tercer curso. Pero no era así, al llegar a la habitación donde se había desvelado que la rata de Ron era en realidad Peter Pettigrew, se topó con una gran cama de matrimonio y toda la estancia sin una mota de polvo. No se dio cuenta de que alguien iba detrás suyo, hasta que un brazo le tapó la boca y la empujó dentro. Ese olor a cerezas, otra vez. Oyó voces lejanas a la entrada del antiguo pasadizo. Se dejó guiar hasta detrás del impoluto piano. Pansy se dejó caer con la espalda contra la pared, manteniendo aun a Hermione entre sus brazos.

-Ya vienen.- le susurró Pansy, y a Hermione le recordó a aquel Patronus que irrumpió en la boda de Fleur y Bill.- Shh. Engorgio.

Segundos después la castaña notó como una tela viscosa le caía por encima y un velo las separaba del resto de la estancia. Indudablemente era una capa de invisibilidad. Se recostó contra el pecho de la Slytherin, intentando ocultarse mejor cuando Draco y Ginny llegaron. En la posición en la que estaban las dos chicas, Hermione sentada entre las piernas de Pansy y la morena arropándola en un abrazo involuntario, podía sentir la suave respiración de la Slytherin contra su oreja, algo que la estremecía sobremanera.

-Debemos parar Draco.- dijo Ginny cerca del rubio.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él estrechándola entre sus musculados brazos.

-Esto no está bien. Todo está al revés, ayer viste a Hermione y Pansy al igual que yo. Era irreal, al igual que lo nuestro. Nuestra relación está condenada. No sé, parece que después de la guerra, todo el mundo esté del revés.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que esto empezó porque la guerra nos afectó?- rió Draco.

-De una forma u otra a todos nos ha cambiado. Quizá sólo fue el detonante de esta locura.- dijo Ginny un poco triste.

-Y si tan sólo ahora somos quienes queríamos ser. Ya no hay nadie que nos detenga.- dijo él dándole un doble sentido.

No dejó que la conversación continuara porque atrapó los finos labios en un beso desesperado. Para malestar de Hermione y Pansy, no se dirigieron hasta la cama, sino que se acercaron hasta el negro instrumento musical. Cuando Ginny se sentó encima de las teclas, sonó con estruendo. Hermione pensaba que podrían ser capaces de escuchar sus latidos del corazón de lo deprisa que bombeaba. Draco, que estaba entre las piernas de la pelirroja mientras la besaba, pisó el final de la capa invisible. Pansy, más rápida que la castaña, le tapó la boca antes de que gritara. La apretujó más contra su cuerpo, en un intento vano de reducir el espacio que ocupaban las dos.

Desde esa privilegiada posición podían ver como la falda de Ginny se subía hasta dejar toda la expansión de las piernas al descubierto, cruzándolas en la cintura del chico. Agarraba con ansia la camisa blanca, como si la quisiera arrancar. Un pequeño vaivén de cintura se hacía presente, intentando que ambos sexos se rozaran en un placentero choque. Se besaban con pasión, sin darse un respiro, con las manos enloquecidas recorriéndose por encima de las prendas. El rubio fue bajando sus besos por el pecoso cuello de la pequeña Weasley, haciéndola suspirar. Coló su mano por debajo de la camiseta de la Gryffindor, masajeando con la palma el seno izquierdo. Cada vez los toques eran más frenéticos, más necesitados.

El aspecto de Ginny, con la piel tan blanca, con sus ojos azules y sus miles de pecas le daba un aspecto angelical, aunque su siguiente movimiento no tuviera nada de ello. Serpenteó su mano por el torso de Draco, hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Acarició el bulto que crecía con lascivia. Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba contemplando, pero eso no impedía que su respiración se hiciese más pesada y que su temperatura corporal aumentase significativamente. Pansy la sentía arder y su pecho se agitó también.

Las bocas de los dos amantes volvían a unirse mientras él aprovechaba para desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa. Más piel pecosa aparecía a su encuentro, ofreciéndosele caprichosa. Hermione no entendía mucho de este tema, pero si alguien le preguntara que era lo que estaba viendo, ella respondería que sexo sin amor. No había cuidado en las caricias, que aunque certeras para arrancar gemidos, no existía más que la pasión.

Ginny gimió fuertemente cuando Draco, después de jugar con sus pechos con sus manos, atrapó un pezón entre sus dientes blancos. Los lamía y los mordía tirando de ellos y el que estaba libre lo pellizcaba con ansia. Se veían sensibles, enrojecidos y endurecidos. La pelirroja empezaba a temblar de pura excitación. El rubio siguió su camino descendente, hasta llegar a la ropa interior. Besó por encima de la tela negra, haciendo enloquecer a la pequeña Weasley. Levantó aún más la falda del uniforme y con los diente bajó esa última prenda. El sexo de Ginny, brillante, expectante ante el toque de él. Se precipitó, sin preámbulos, entre las piernas de la pelirroja. Ésta le tiraba de la cabeza para que no se separara de su sexo. Para cuando Draco tomó aire, los labios estaban mucho más brillantes y más abiertos de la chica. Como estaban, ella sentada al borde del piano y él en el pequeño banco separando los muslos de su amante y con la lengua masajeando el clítoris, Pansy y Hermione tenían una visión perfecta.

La castaña inconscientemente clavó sus uñas en los muslos níveos de Pansy, que le rodeaban los suyos propios. Se movía inquieta, restregándose la espalda contra el pecho de la morena, a la que estaba volviendo loca. En ese pequeño instante de despiste, la escena de los amantes había cambiado. Ahora era Ginny la que sentada en el banco, desabrochaba con afán los pantalones de él, que ante el asombro de Pansy y Hermione no llevaba ropa interior. El miembro erecto del Slytherin había sido liberado de su prisión y ahora apuntaba a la cara de Ginny.

Sin ningún pudor, lo acarició con la mano al principio con un movimiento lento para después ir acelerando potencialmente. El pene estaba más lubricado, más duro, se lo llevó a la boca y se lo introdujo lo más que pudo. Con deseo aparecía y desaparecía entre los labios de la pequeña Weasley, que desde abajo lo miraba con lascivia. Draco en un momento de descontrol, agarró el pelo rojo, tirando hacía atrás la cabeza de su amante y empezó un vaivén de cintura, acertando a meter su miembro en la boca rápidamente. Ese gesto no le gustó a la pelirroja, que enfadada se libro de él y echó a andar recogiendo su ropa.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que hagas eso.- le dijo con clara cara de rabia.

-Perdóname, no sabes lo que me pones.-dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás y le daba un beso en el cuello.

Eso pareció convencer a Ginny, puesto que se giró y entrelazó los brazos detrás de la cabeza de él. Draco la guió de espaldas hasta la cama, en donde se dejaron caer. Hubo un momento de tensión cuando un gemido se escapó de Hermione y en la que los dos amantes pararon un instante, pero continuaron a lo suyo cuando no vieron a nadie. Pansy ahora le volvía a tapar la boca y le acarició el brazo con la mano libre. Y es que no sólo crecía la temperatura en los amantes, sino que en las chicas también. Ginny se había tumbado en mitad de la cama, con la melena de fuego desperdigada en la almohada y con las piernas abiertas recibiendo a su amante. El rubio hizo un hechizo insonoro y una fina tela, que se ajusto perfectamente al contorno de su pene, apareció. Introdujo la punta rosada en el interior de Ginny y de un golpe metió el resto. Ginny gritó con una mezcla de dolor y de placer, pero el Slytherin siguió embistiéndola.

Como una fiera, Ginny giró, llevándose a Draco con ella. Ahora ella mandaba encima de él. Agarró su miembro y guiándolo hasta su entrada lo introdujo. Cabalgaba como una loca, con los cachetes del trasero rebotando en los muslos de él. Los dos gemían boca contra boca. Y Pansy, que la consumía la necesidad ardiente, no pudo resistirse más. Besó el cuello de la Gryffindor y su mano, la que estaba en la cintura, subió y atrapó un pecho, estrujándolo. Las uñas de la Gryffindor se clavaron con más fuerza en sus piernas, dejándole invisibles arañazos. El aliento de la castaña golpeaba caliente contra la palma de Pansy, que la fue retirando lentamente para desbrochar un poco la camisa de la otra chica.

"Esto es el Infierno…y el Cielo." Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Hermione, antes volver a la realidad con el ruido de un sonoro portazo. Pansy Parkinson estaba en el marco de la habitación, con la manilla de la puerta firmemente agarrada. Ginny había saltado hacia la esquina más alejada de la entrada, tapándose con las sábanas de seda.

-¡Se puede saber qué coño haces aquí!- le gritó Malfoy cubriéndose el también.

Pero Harry se quedó ahí mirándoles a punto de romper a llorar, su cara se había convertido en una mueca de tristeza absoluta. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras. Y tal y como había entrado, desapareció. En la expresión de los dos amantes se podía ver perplejidad pero no tanta como para no acabar la faena. Hermione ahora sí que se resistía a seguir ahí quieta.

-Hermione.- susurró indecentemente Pansy rozándole la oreja con los labios al hablar.- No nos descubras ahora, por favor.

Pareció calmarse y la morena lo apostó todo a su siguiente movimiento. O ganarlo todo o perderlo todo. Le giró la cara despacio, para que la tela no se moviera mucho, y la besó en los labios. Su tentación, su condena. Posiblemente si Draco y Ginny no estuvieran tan entretenidos, se hubiesen fijado en que se podía ver una cabellera negra al fondo de la habitación. La primera en llegar al orgasmo fue Ginny, arrugando las sábanas y gritando el nombre del chico a los cuatro vientos.

-Yo también me voy a correr.- dijo él entrecortadamente, para poco después caer exhausto encima de su amante. Se vistieron en silencio, casi como si se sentirían culpables de lo que acababa de suceder.

La leona y la serpiente no se dieron cuenta de cuando los dos amantes se marcharon, dejándolas solas. Un mundo nuevo de sensaciones se descubría ante Hermione. Porque quizás la postura no fuera la mejor y el momento tampoco, pero ese beso le hizo perder la memoria momentáneamente. Y aunque ya había probado los rojos labios de Pansy, esta vez sabían diferente. No había disculpas chocando contra ellos, ni arrepentimiento. Lo disfrutaban, despacio, conociéndose. Las manos de la Slytherin recorrían el toroso de Hermione, haciéndola gemir al tocar más certeramente su pecho. Pellizcando por encima de la tela, apretando las dos montañas. El beso se rompió cuando Pansy atacó el cuello y la nuca con sus labios. Hermione alzaba la cabeza y la echaba hacia atrás, apoyándose en el hombro de la morena, para dejarle mejor acceso a su piel. Hábil con sus dedos que desabrocharon los botones y el sujetador de Hermione por la parte delantera.

Ahora si piel contra piel y ambas suspiraron a la vez ante el contacto. Suaves, el tamaño perfecto para abarcarlo entero y los pezones creciendo contra su mano, se sentía demasiado bien. A la Slytherin le hubiese gustado tenerla de frente y contemplarla enteramente. Pero a pesar de la felicidad que estaba experimentando la morena, algo dentro de ella tenía miedo. Miedo a que Hermione despertara de esa situación, que la lógica callara al corazón. Pero la Gryffindor seguí allí, entregándose a ella. Arqueaba la espalda y agarraba con su mano derecha la nuca de Pansy. Hubo un momento de sorpresa cuando fue la propia castaña la que guió la mano de la morena hasta su centro, invitándola a hacer lo que quisiera.

No la hizo esperar mucho más, acarició superficialmente sus muslos y cuanto más se acercaba a su centro, más calor sentía. Mandó su ropa interior lejos de allí, destapando a las dos chicas de la capa invisible. Al primer roce en el hinchado clítoris un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione. Pansy empezó a formar círculos encima del botón del placer de la Gryffindor haciendo que gimiera más fuerte. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Pansy le besaba el hombro y mientras que con una mano seguía estimulando su pezón, con la otra tanteaba el inicio de la entrada de Hermione. Lento, casi tortuoso introdujo su dedo corazón, notando como las paredes de la castaña lo recibían envolviéndolo. Húmedo, caliente. Entraba con facilidad y metió uno más, Hermione suspiró contra la mejilla de Pansy. Cuando las paredes de la Gryffindor impedían casi que los dedos de la Slytherin se adentraran, la morena volvió al clítoris rozándolo con más fulgor.

-Pan…sy.- dijo Hermione cuando se corrió, justo antes de que la morena la volviera a besar.

Ese momento de paz después del orgasmo fue interrumpido por algo que abrasaba la pierna de la castaña. Hermione removió su túnica, que había servido de manta y encontró el galeón de oro falso. Sólo dos palabras: " ." Y la Gryffindor entendió el mensaje de Harry. Y justo fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Se giró intentando excusarse con Pansy, pero la morena la sonreía con comprensión y algo de resignación. Antes de salir corriendo en busca de su amigo, la besó una vez más. Un beso que le supo a despedida a la morena, que tranquila cuando ya estaba sola, guardó el recuerdo de esa noche en una botellita de cristal. Antes de marchar, miró una vez más la habitación y se río con ganas al descubrir que Hermione se había olvidado su ropa interior. La recogió y se la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica, con la promesa silenciosa de que algún día se volverían a encontrar.

Hermione corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el lugar donde la había citado Harry. Estaba sentado al borde de una gran piedra, con las piernas colgando encima del agua. Tiraba guijarros contra la superficie cristalina, en la que se reflejaba la Luna.

-Harry.- le llamó la chica con dulzura.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó él enfadado.

-La verdadera Parkinson me detuvo, estuvimos luchando.-mintió Hermione.- Supongo que no quería que nadie más fuera a la Casa de los Gritos.

-Es verdad.- dijo Harry furioso.- Me engaña Hermione.

-Lo siento Harry.- le contestó ella, haciendo que la cabeza del chico reposara en su hombro.- De verdad que lo siento.

Harry lloraba desconsolado, sus lágrimas mojaban la túnica de su amiga. Y a Hermione le partió el alma verlo así, y tomó una decisión. Porque esa noche la castaña entendió que hay tentaciones a las que no te puedes resistir. Que existen, que siempre te persiguen de una manera tortuosa y que cuando las pruebas, no puedes parar. E hizo lo que pensaba que era lo mejor para su amigo, quitarle el amargo sabor de la traición.

-Harry, lo siento mucho.- volvió a repetir la castaña mirándole directamente a los ojos.- Obliviate.

FIN


End file.
